It’s going to be one of those daystitle2long2fit
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: THIS IS TOTALLY NUTZ! WARNINGS: WUFEI & RELENA BASHING. NO THE FRIDGE ISN'T ALIVE JUST THE SLINKYS. R&R. I NEED HELP!


The PILOTS and RELENA vs. The GRAND GOD WUFEI, SLINKYS, and a FRIDGE  
  
It's going to be one of those days.  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
Ok well you can blame my sis Rachelle Ryan for this one. Well the basic idea anyway. We were both sick and it was late…What can I say? This stuff does happen sometimes. She gave me bits and pieces of this story. You may as well go tell her thank you. On with the insanity! This is dedicated to all who think Wufei's ego is a tad too big.  
  
Legal waste of space: Gundam Wing dose not belong to me, please don't go there. Parts of this story where given to me by my sis. Han Solo belongs to Gorge Lucas and whoever. The fridge belongs to Quatre. Slinkys belong to Wufei and who ever invented them. Other then that it's all mine. MINE I TELL YOU MINE! *Sweat drops* Gomen toooooo much Dew. Oh look something else that doesn't belong to me. Grrrrrrrr…  
  
Wufei stared at his empty glass. When he had left, just 5 minutes ago, it had been filled with cold delicious milk. He glared at the other 4 pilots. One of them was going to pay. Wufei is very possessive about his milk. "Who did it?" He growled. Heero went on typing, Duo looked up form his cereal, Quatre blinked confused, and Trowa just stared at him. " Maxwell where did you get that milk?" "Um…let me see? The fridge maybe." Duo said smiling. Wufei growled. Here reached over and tugged on Duo's braid.  
  
"Chang it was only milk." Quatre began in his peacemaker tone. " No Quatre it was MY milk. Which of you weakling took it?" "Wu wu sit down. None of us took anything." Duo said annoyed. Wufei growled again. "He's right Chang it wasn't any of us." Quatre assured him. Wufei glared at them all as he stalked out.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Relena asked as she walked back into the kitchen. "Nah. Just Wu going postal over milk." Duo answered. Relena gasped. ~Oh oh~ "He was acting like someone put a pink wig on his Gundam again." Heero said not looking up. Duo blushed at that. Relena giggled." He didn't?" "He did."  
  
Wufei sat on his bed in deep thought. He looked down at the slinky he was playing with. "I wish I could use you to get my revenge." He said sadly to the slinky. "You can." Wufei looked around. "Who said that?" The slinky wriggled. "I did." Wufei started at it in awe. "No way." "Yes way." "What do you want?" "Why to help you." Wufei chuckled. "And how can you help me?" "I alone can not." The slinky admitted sadly. "But give me one Hour and I will have and army to help you." Wufei smiled. "I like the sound of that." The slinky giggled. Wufei chuckled. The slinky lighted. With in seconds they had both dissolved into a fit of insane laughter. When you talk to slinkys it's hard to call you sane.   
  
One hour and five minutes later.  
  
"Why do they always make the blonde in these movies so stupid?" Relena asked "Because they are." Duo answered between bites of popcorn. They all tuned when Wufei laughed behind them. "You baka mortals. You will now all pay." The others all sweat dropped. "Wu it was milk. Get over it." Duo said as he turned back around. He wasn't going to let Wufei ruin their day off. Wufei growled. The black slinky around his right arm began to glow. "YOU WILL TAKE ME SERIOUSLY BAKAS!" He lighted insanely when the windows shattered. The pilots, and Relena, Jumped to face the swarm of slinkys that were wriggling in threw the broken glass. Heero pointed his gun at the closes slinky. He fired. The split slinky just kept coming. Heero fired franticly as he backed up. Relena ran into the kitchen screaming all the way. Quatre clung to a still amazingly clam Trowa. Wufei floated across the room only to make a dramatic landing in front of the broken windows. "Behold my power." Wufei raised his hands causing to wriggle slinkys to become a withering mass. "Now pay for your INJUSTICE!" With that tendrils started wiping forward. Heero whipped his gun out and began shooting at the wiggling mass. The mass just continued as if nothing happened. Heero looked around clearly terrified. If he couldn't shoot it he didn't know what to do. In a very un-Heero like move he ran from the room. Duo smiled. "You don't scare me with these toys Wu wu." "Oh really Maxwell?" Duo whipped the mass off. Wufei grinned. Tendrils suddenly shoot forward. Duo let a yelp of surprise. With in seconds he was mummified. Wufei turn to grin at the other two pilots. "If I were you I'd start running now." Trowa glared. Quatre pulled him from the room.  
  
"Now what to do with you?" He looked around the room. He smiled a chandelier. "You aren't afraid of heights are you Maxwell?" Wufei asked before raising his hands. The blob secured Duo to the chandelier. Duo glared down at Wufei. "Yes I think that works for now." "Wufei you let me down right now!" "That's The Grand God Wufei to you." Duo blinked. "Did you come up with that all by yourself/" Duo teased. "You'll pay for that latter." Wufei turned back to his blob. "Go Bring me another." He commanded. Duo could only watch as the blob raced after his friends.  
  
  
  
Quatre yet out a scream of fear and surprise as a tendril wrapped it's self around his ankle. Trowa turned just as the tendril pulled Quatre to the floor. He looked around for Heero who had been just in front of him. Heero hid behind a bend in the hall. He was gripping his useless gun sweating like a nut. He cringed at Quatre's screams but did nothing. Trowa looked down at his pistol then at Quatre. Quatre looked up at him pleadingly. Trowa nodded at him before glaring at the blob. "Trowa don't you DARE do anything stupid." Quatre warned. Trowa only smiled. "Oh." Quatre murmured as Trowa started to calmly walk back towards the blob. Quatre watched in horrified curiosity as Trowa's calm walk grew faster. Quatre blinked at first he had no clue what Trowa was doing, then it hit him. He was about about to yell at him when the blob pulled him a good twenty some feet back down the hallway. Trowa Let out a sayian worthy yell as he ran full out towards the blob. Think Han Solo The Blob Let go of Quatre and backed up. Trowa pushed Quatre forward as he ran past him. " Run Cat." Quatre nodded before he backed up. The blob stopped causing Trowa to skid to a halt. They "stood" there for a few seconds before tendrils shot out at Trowa. He quickly back flipped out of ranged before he started to run back towards Quatre.  
  
Quatre looked back at the blob. "Trowa?" He asked shakily. Trowa pushed him forward as a tendril caught his arm. He grunted as he pulled. "TROWA!" Quatre screamed as he watched the bright neon colored slinkys engulf his friend's arm. Trowa shook his head. "Run Cat." Quatre let out another pain filled scream as Trowa disappeared from his view. "TROOOOOWA!" Quatre ran at the blob. He franticly began ripping slinkys out of the blob. They wiggled around for a second before rejoining the group. The blob made no move to stop the enraged Quatre. "Give him back!" He yelped as a metal one cut his hand as he flung it. "GIVE HIM BACK NOW!" His eyes brighten as he caught a glimpse of Trowa's shirt. "TROWA? TROWA CAN YOU HEAR ME? TROWA?"  
  
Relena stared at the blob. Wha…wha do you want? The blob just wiggled. "Look I didn't mean to drink the milk ok? Will you just go away?" The blob wiggled. She glared at the blob not noticing the tendrils that where heading for the fridge. "I mean come on it was just milk. What's his problem anyway?" The blob reached an bitch slapped her. "Hey." She rubbed her cheek. "What the hell was that for? You are one touchy mass of toys aren't you?" The blob seemed to nod witch caused Relena to take a few steps behind her, and towards the slowly rising fridge. "Ok that's it. MOVE!" A tendril whipped the ground near her feet. " I mean it. I'm Queen of the world you can't do this to me." Relena noticed a very strange shadow behind her. She slowly turned to look. She gasped at the fridge being held above her head by a "Hand" made of slinkys. She backed away but to no avail the hand casually dropped the fridge on the blonde's head. The Slinkys backed up as a wave of blood rushed from under the fridge. The blob nodded in approval before heading back to the living room.  
  
Duo growled. He could hear Quatre screaming and he couldn't help. Wufei was calmly sitting on a throne of slinkys. "You'll hurt your self Maxwell." He cooed. "Wufei you are so going to pay for this." "Is that so? Who shall make me?" He pointed towards the long dark hallway. "Yuy is hiding, Barton is trapped, and Quatre…..I could have him just as trapped if I whished. And Let us not forget the mighty Shinigami." He laughed very pleased with himself. Duo grunted as he struggled. He stopped when he noticed a bloodied slinky slither up to his master. He watched as Wufei eyes widen in surprised. "Is that so? Well it figures." The slinky all most seemed pleased as Wufei patted it's "head". Duo watched as the blob from the kitchen rushed out, many of them spattered with someone's blood. It swarmed around the throne. "Well done my pets." The slinkys seemed to leap for joy at the praise. Duo blinked. "Can I wake up now?"  
  
Quatre stooped his frantic digging when he heard an insane laugh. "Now what? I'm Duo is doing his best to piss him off." He froze when the slinky mass seemed to melt away. "Wha…He must have seceded?" Quatre's ponderings where interrupted very suddenly by his own screaming. "TROWA!" He screamed happily. He reached forward and pulled Trowa from what was left of the mass holding him. Trowa simply feel into his arms as the slinkys released their hold on him. Quatre gently held him as the last of the slinkys merged together before speeding down the hallway. Quatre gently shook Trowa. "You ok?" Trowa nodded before letting his head fall to Quatre's shoulder. Heero picked out from behind his wall. He lowered his head in shame. ~ Why did I run like that? What's wrong with me? ~ He threw his empty gun to the ground in disgust before falling to his knees. ~I'm a sorry guys. I'm sorry…..~  
  
Wufei smiled as the rest of his army rushed to his side. "Well that was fun." "WHAT?! FUN?! WUFEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? THAT WAS SOO NOT FUN! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME AND I BET EVERYONE ELSE!" He took a breath. "Whose blood is that anyway?" "Why Relena's. It seems the bitch drank my milk." "So this whole thing was a about a glass of milk?" "Mostly." "Mostly?" Wufei shrugged. "I just wanted to make you scream Maxwell. And That I did. You should see your face." Wufei brook into a fit of laughter. "WU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" "Only if I decide to let you down some time soon." He smiled "I think I just might keep you there for a while." "WUFEI!"  
  
Well was that fun or what? Please review this little product of a feverish mind. If you want more pointless laughs tell me and/or go read my Why? Files and The COLORWARS. Both are insane, have no real point, and make fun of more then one Anime. Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z. Well laters. Aishi- Cc 


End file.
